I. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an automatic machine for coiling metal wire.
II. Description of the Prior Art
An object of the present invention is to solve rationally, and with high productive performance, the problem of making spiral springs by coiling metal wire, and to provide for this an automatic machine embodying functional principles and technical structure by which it is possible to achieve practical results never previously obtained and incomparable in its operation through its harmonious perfection in the dynamics of its operation, being constructed of components which are simple and fulfill completely the aim which it is desired to satisfy, that is to say reduction of numbers of operative shafts, of leverages, of pawls, catches or the like, of mechanical clutches and like mechanisms and, moreover, wherein the need for a series of guides which are interchangeable according to the diameter of the wire being worked is obviated, with consequent reduction in the working and deformation of the wire itself and with substantial reduction in the time involved in preparation of the windings.